


Resurrecting Gabriel

by Aralain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Bonding, Angry Loki, Dean isn't okay with Sam saying yes to Lucifer, Grief/Mourning, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Mixing Angel/Pagan Magic, Not blood-sacrifice, Sacrifice, Season 5 Canon-Divergent, Self-Doubt, Snarky Loki, Soulmates, There has to be another way, Top Gabriel, Top Loki, What about Gabriel?, bondmates, debriel, ressurection, scent-marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13384083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralain/pseuds/Aralain
Summary: The plan - Sam says yes to Lucifer.  They open the gates of hell.  Sam overpowers a freaking archangel and if that were even possible, he jumps into Lucifer's cage for all eternity with the creature that invented torture.Needless to say, Dean is not satisfied with the plan.  When they stumbled across a powerful pagan ritual to summon the Pagan God Loki, he knew they had to take a chance.After everything Gabriel did for them... how could they not at least try to get him back?  The biggest catch is the sacrifice, what it will cost.  Loki may not take his payment in blood, but he will have his due.





	Resurrecting Gabriel

**Author's Note:**

> Debriel fans may notice me over the next few weeks dumping MANY MANY fics with our beloved pairing onto AO3. It's about time I started posting. I <3 this pairing and I have a little treasure trove of fics that deserve to be seen!!

Sam and Dean discovered a way to resurrect Gabriel… maybe. The idea was that if they summoned Loki the God he would be drawn back with the God and their vessel. It was said that a summoning spell for a pagan God had the power to pull him back from any dimension, from any plane of existence. There was a chance it was utter bullshit, but they had to try, didn’t they? It wasn’t as if they had a whole hell of a lot of options, but there were some pretty serious catches wrapped up in all this.

It was a stupid idea, one Dean was already sure he regretted, but damn it if they couldn’t use a win right now. Dean swallowed hard. He couldn’t lie. They’d lost a hell of a lot of friends over the years and the thought that they could bring one back, that they could make it right… how the hell was he supposed to pass that up even if it meant offering himself up as sacrifice? Dean wasn’t sure Gabriel would see them as friends, but anyone who laid his life down for Team Free Will was more than just a friend in his book. That little bastard was family.

“Dean, are you sure about this?” Sam asked for the thousandth time. Dean paled. He really didn’t want to hear it again. Just thinking about it made him slightly ill. His heart raced and face got hot, stomach turning over and over. He and Sam knew the cost, but asking Sam to put himself up to the God Loki as a sacrifice after he had tormented Sam for months would be cruel, not that Dean would ever let his brother take the hit for him. He was supposed to look after him. That meant doing to dirty work.

Dean didn’t remember any Tuesdays, but he remembered Loki. He’d liked him at first, hated him for messing with Sam later and had harbored some intensely-confused feelings towards the little bastard after the guy took an Angel sword to the chest for them… well, for Kali mostly. Dean was pretty sure it was more about her, but he’d teamed with them in the end, hadn’t he? He’d been ready to fight with them, for them, and as soon as they got him, he was gone, killed by that greedy, heartless fucker trying to jump Sam’s bones.

“Sammy, I swear to God if you don’t shut the hell up about it, I will let you take care of it,” Dean said, but something in him jolted at that. Not Sam. Loki could do what he wanted with him, but he wouldn’t touch Sam. Dean wanted to believe that was just his brotherly protectiveness talking, but the thought of Gabriel- Dean shook himself. Stupid. He needed to fight back those thoughts. It would be a simple thing… one and done. That’s how these spells worked. He just needed to do the spell, deal with the consequences and then move on.

“But Dean, there’s no way of knowing whether or not Gabriel will even side with us in all of this,” Sam tried to reason. It was a stupid argument, something they’d discussed ad nauseum. Dean was done talking, over it.

“So what? We bring back a guy that saved our asses in a tight spot and he slinks off to be a pervert in a safehouse on the other side of the world. At least it’ll be no harm done,” Dean said. Sam frowned, brow furrowing. “Do you seriously think he’ll side with Lucifer? Or Michael?” Dean hissed. “Just shut up and start the friggin’ ritual, man.”

“I’m not pouring that on you,” Sam told him matter-of-factly. Dean snorted, glancing at Sam who was smiling half-heartedly at him. Dean drew a deep steadying breath. Well, if they could joke about it, everything was still alright, still under control. That was a sort of unspoken rule between them.

“You idgits done crying all over each other about this?” Bobby demanded, wheeling in with a scowl planted firmly on his place.

“You want to be the sacrifice?” Sam bit out, irritated.

“Somehow, I don’t think he’d be appeased with my grizzled, old ass,” Bobby grumbled then cringed realizing how poor his wording was. “It’s on the record that I think this is one of the damned stupidest plans you’ve had, right?” Bobby’s eyes were on Dean.

“It’s been noted,” Dean replied. “Did you get the sugar old man?” he asked. Bobby rolled forward, handing him a small box. Dean turned it over into a small gold bowl in front of him before. Once the box was empty he tossed it to the side of the room, well out of the way.

He knelt towards the back of a small circle of candles, the muted light dancing along his sun-kissed skin. He wore a pair of worn black jeans, but was otherwise bare from head to toe. Resting his hands on his knees, he drew a deep breath then looked up, nodding at Sam through the candles lit on the alter between them.

Sam began to speak in some language with which Dean was most certainly not familiar. Bobby rolled back and out of the way. Dean swallowed, reminding himself that this was their best chance. They’d tried everything. Short of Sam saying yes to Lucifer and throwing himself into the cage with him, they had nothing and Dean wouldn’t let that happen.

His heart clenched in his chest as he looked through the flames at his shaggy-haired brother. He looked as tired as his big brother felt. Dean just wanted to help him, wanted to find a way to get him out of all of this, to make all the shit quit flying at them at least for a little while.

The ritual continued. Dean closed his eyes and bowed his head. He didn’t believe that God gave a shit, but he did have one person left who might hear a prayer, especially if this worked, if it pulled him back from wherever he’d gone when Lucifer put that angel blade through his chest. “Please Gabriel. I don’t know if this crap will work, but if there’s any way you can help from your end, we need you man. Get your feathery ass back here.”

“Now Dean,” Bobby said behind him. Dean took the golden jug in front of him and lifted it above his head slowly, turning it over until honey began to pour out and over his head. He kept his head bowed, turning it completely upside down and holding it still as it poured down his face and neck, over his chest.

“Disgusting,” Dean shuddered, the sweet substance getting into his mouth. He resisted the urge to spit it out, looking up at Sam who nodded his head to let Dean know the honey was all out of the jug. He slowly lowered it to set in front of him. He tried to do everything exact, not wanting to screw this up just because he thought the whole thing was frigging stupid.

Sam was talking again and Dean shuddered, fighting to stay still. His knees were starting to ache and the urge to wipe this sticky, disgusting mess off of him was strong, but they needed this. They needed a win. He had put up with worse before. He drew deep, slow breaths in through his nose and out through the same, carefully avoiding opening his mouth again. The honey wasn’t for him. It was part of the ritual and he wasn’t particularly a fan anyhow.

“Come on Gabriel. Don’t be a dick. We’re doing everything we can here,” Dean prayed. If Loki was pleased, the book said he’d come upon the first application. Dean looked down at the golden bowl. This wasn’t a three strikes and you’re out situation. Dean only had two. There was the honey and then the sugar… the end. If he didn’t come at that, either he wasn’t interested in the offering or he was well and truly dead. Dean shuddered at the though, heart pounding in his chest.

Dean flashed back to the hotel, looking down at Gabriel’s broken body, ash wings spread out from under him. He and Sam had returned as soon as Kali could teleport to whatever rock she had decided she’d hide under. Gabriel had sacrificed himself for her, for that bitch, and she’d run off not for a second interested in trying to fight for his cause, their cause. Pagans were a bunch of shit-sticks.

Dean remembered touching Gabriel’s chest, feeling nauseous at the cold. Gabriel had seemed to burn with excess heat any other time they’d been in contact with him as Angel or Trickster.

Dean heard Bobby say something and reached, picking up the bowl of sugar. He poured it over his shoulders and chest then dropped the bowl, scowling at the ground in front of him. Nothing happened. It wasn’t enough… no he – he wasn’t enough to bring him back.

Dean’s mind started playing tricks on him as he saw Gabriel again, lying before him as if he’d never been moved, as if they were right back there. He was pale, a trickle of blood sliding from the corner of his mouth. Dean trembled, shaking his head to clear it. They’d burned that body. They’d given him a hunter’s burial.

Dean could still smell the burned sugar and mint that had emanated from that pyre. Nausea rolled over him again. He fell forward onto his hands, gasping for air. He couldn’t do this. The honey and sugar smelled too similar. It was causing him to relive that night. He coughed, fighting to draw in air. His brother’s voice came to him. He could hear the worry even if he couldn’t make out the words. He held up his hand, hoping it would keep his brother back, keep him out of the circle.

Tears welled in Dean’s eyes, tears he couldn’t explain, but they fell all the same – very real emotion rolling through him. He sent one more desperate plea to Gabriel, begging him to fight whatever was keeping him away, begging him to come to them if he could.

A buzzing began to fill his ears and he didn’t have the faculties to think, to hope that it was working, that maybe it had already worked. He knelt further, covering his ears and shouting at the pain as it filled his head, rushing over him… through him. Suddenly - as if sucked away by a vacuum - the light and sound instantly ceased.

Dean let out a ragged breath, gasping for more, his forearms and forehead pressed to the cold cement beneath him as he groaned, trying to draw in enough air to function, to think. It took a few minutes, but when he finally caught up with what had just happened, he felt intense fear. Had it worked? He whimpered as he opened his eyes, the dim light of the candles - undisturbed by the chaos of moments ago – hurting his eyes.

He lowered his hands from his ears to press against the cement, pushing himself up and then freezing. There, inches from his hands were a pair of well-worn black converse. He swallowed hard, hardly daring to believe it. He slowly lifted his head until his breath left him like a punch to the chest. Standing before him with shocked, golden eyes was none other than the Archangel Gabriel.

“Holy crap,” Bobby’s voice broke through Dean’s amazed state. Barely a moment later, Gabriel fell to his knees. Dean reached out instinctively to grab his shoulders as the archangel collapsed in front of him. Gabriel gasped for air, clutching his chest and moaning in pain.

“You- you summoned me,” Gabriel choked out, pulling away from Dean’s grasp to rest on his heels, face still contorted in pain. The sound of Gabriel’s voice made something inside Dean crumble. He clenched his fists hard where they rested on his thighs. Gabriel’s eyes fixed on him again, looking down at his hands then up to his face, but Dean was looking down again. Gabriel forced a few steadying breaths then reached forward, gripping Dean’s right forearm. “You summoned me,” he repeated, ducking his head into Dean’s line of sight. Dean met his gaze, vision blurred with tears. Gabriel’s gaze softened.

“What Gabriel, no jokes?” Sam asked, sarcastically. Dean shuddered at the dark look that entered Gabriel’s eyes, washing away the exhaustion in an instant.

“Watch your tone Sam Winchester. You summoned Loki, not featherboy. When I get summoned in this state, it takes me a while to get my aggression under control,” Gabriel warned, lifting his head but remaining where he was in front of the honey and sugar-covered Winchester who still seemed to be having trouble breathing. Gabriel’s hand remained tight on Dean’s arm.

“Hence the sacrifice to appease you,” Sam said, palely. Gabriel nodded, looking back down at Dean.

“Hence the sacrifice,” Gabriel echoed, eying Dean seriously for a long moment. He groaned in pain again, pulling his hand back from Dean.

“Gabriel are you -“ Dean began. Gabriel shook his head, holding up his hand.

“I just need a minute kiddo. Still got those Godly healing powers, just not as quick as the angel side.” After a few more deep breaths, Gabriel looked up again, seemingly much more in control of his body and his pain.

“You didn’t alter the summoning spell at all? It brought me back without alterations?” There was an academic curiosity in his tone. He looked down at his chest, touching where Lucifer had thrust his own Angel blade through him, digging it deep and ending him in an instant.

“Not a word is changed,” Sam replied, but Gabriel wasn’t looking at the younger Winchester. His eyes were on Dean who kept his eyes down and to the side, gritting his teeth.

“Then why does Dean-o look so guilty?” he asked, amused. “Share with the class?”

Dean lifted his eyes in a fierce glare. “You know what I did,” he growled.

“What did you do Dean?” Bobby demanded, rolling forward, but not daring to enter Gabriel’s summoning circle. He wasn’t stupid. Dean and Gabriel stared at each other. Dean’s gaze with filled with anger while Gabriel’s was all humor and a hint of something else, something darker, deeper.

“Let’s go ahead and assume I don’t. Tell me what you did, Dean,” Gabriel said, a weight entering his voice that Dean hadn’t heard since the warehouse - or more accurately since TV land - when he’d shoved Dean against the wall for mouthing off to him. Dean lowered his head, clenching his teeth tightly at the memory, something coiling in his lower stomach.

“I prayed,” Dean barely whispered. “I prayed to you.” Dean expected the smug, amused look, but Gabriel’s face fell immediately. A frown marred his features and he let out a breath, staring at Dean with a calculating gaze.

“You idiot,” he barely breathed. “You mixed a pagan spell with angelic magic.” He rubbed a hand over his face.

“What does that mean?” Sam demanded, echoing Dean’s thoughts as he stared at Gabriel in confusion.

Gabriel raised his hand and snapped. Suddenly they weren’t in Bobby’s basement anymore. Dean was kneeling on a luxurious shag carpet Gabriel still crouched in front of him, but instead of Sam standing just behind the trickster, there was a wall of windows looking out over a huge city, lights twinkling in the night.

“Where the hell did you take me?” Dean demanded. He didn’t try to rise though. Something kept him in place. He wasn’t sure if it was some kind of compulsion or not, but Gabriel didn’t seem like he was forcing anything. He was an archangel though, a god.

“You didn’t expect me to take my sacrifice with an audience did you?” Gabriel asked, tiredly. “Normally, I’d be game, but coming back from the dead has taken it out of me. Not at my best.” Gabriel sighed, leaning really close to Dean whose breath caught, heart beating double time as heat rushed through him.

“At least tell me you three knew what I’d have to do to you at least due to the ritual,” Gabriel said, not really a question. Dean nodded immediately.

“Of course we knew. We were just grateful you weren’t into the more traditional forms of sacrifice,” Dean said.

Gabriel nodded. “All that blood, just too messy,” he said. Dean’s eyes narrowed and he looked down at his honey-coated and sugar-covered body then up at Gabriel pointedly. Gabriel snorted in humor.

“Well, I think it’s best we get this out of the way quickly.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly felt really strange. His blood rushed in his ears and pooled down below, every nerve ending refocusing on a heady arousal. He fought it, shaking his head.

“Stop- Stop it,” Dean demanded, gasping.

“I’d rather you actually wanted it, even if it is just physically. I’m not into the whole-“

“I volunteered, jackass!” Dean exclaimed, curling in on himself as he fought the strange feeling rushing through him. “It wasn’t like I drew the short straw that said I had to slather myself in honey and spread my legs for you. Fuck!” Dean shouted, a wave of something washing over him, but it didn’t feel right. It didn’t feel genuine… real… that was it. It didn’t feel real.

“Volunteered,” Gabriel echoed softly.

Dean panted through whatever magic Gabriel had running through him. He might have enjoyed the feeling of the intense hot and cold at the same time if he didn’t feel slightly numb. It felt wrong, like he wasn’t in his own body. “Please man, stop. I don’t want this. No. Stop.” In an instant it was gone and Dean was back to full awareness, fully in tune with his body. The irritation with the honey was back and he lifted his hand to his right shoulder, making a face. He lifted his hand and shoved Gabriel hard. Gabriel fell back, chuckling in delighted surprise.

“Do that to me again and I’ll fucking send you back where you came from,” Dean threatened, but there was no truth behind it. Of course there wasn’t.

Dean had been so desperate to get him back, to get him here. He’d gone nearly four days without sleep, nose buried in books, trying to find the last remaining links or anything to reinforce the spell. Sam had forced him asleep the night before, telling him there was no way it would work if he didn’t rest, but Dean had spent most of the night keyed up, mind running through the thousand ways it could go wrong.

“Relax,” Gabriel said, watching Dean’s eyes as he gasped for air. “I won’t do it again,” Gabriel promised, pressing a hand to Dean’s shoulder. Dean shuddered at the touch, leaning forward towards Gabriel.

“Do you want to explain why you were stupid enough to pray to me while summoning my Pagan half?” Gabriel asked, eying Dean closely. Dean shook his head, but Gabriel waited silently for him to speak. Minutes passed and Dean ground his teeth together.

“I-“ Dean stopped himself, tensing. “We need you Gabriel,” he corrected. Gabriel’s eyes gentled even further. He reached out his spare hand to take hold of one of Dean’s, leaning towards him and lacing those fingers together.

“Need me?” Gabriel repeated. Dean swallowed, nodding.

Gabriel brought his face within inches of Dean’s. Dean’s eyes met his, pupils blown out wide as he stared back at the angel, breath catching. Gabriel recognized the response. If there was any base human emotion he knew, it was lust. “Huh, thought I noticed something back then,” Gabriel whispered. Dean’s breath caught in his throat. “You wanted me before?” he guessed.

“No,” Dean said quickly, too quickly. His face blazed red beneath the sticky mess caused by the honey.

Gabe lowered his head, licking a stripe up Dean’s neck, humming at the honey and sugar on this tongue. Dean trembled before him and Gabriel chuckled, a deep laugh that reverberated in his chest.

“Seriously, this is what you’re into?” Dean gasped out, wrinkling his nose as he shifted under Gabriel’s grasp, the angel’s hand sliding along the honey. Gabriel smirked mischievously, bringing his hand to his mouth and licking at the sweet delicacy.

“Sex and sugar,” Gabriel told him. “Is there something I shouldn’t like about it?”

“Messy,” Dean muttered. 

“When did you first realize?” Gabriel asked, leaning down to suck gently at Dean’s neck again. When Dean didn’t answer, he bit down lightly.

“I don’t… I just-” Dean yelped softly.

“Are you honestly going to deny it right now, right before what I’m about to do, what you’ve given yourself over to… willingly?” Gabriel purred directly into Dean ear, licking around the shell and then sucking his earlobe into his mouth, nibbling gently.

“The theater,” Dean gasped out. “The theater at the school.”

“Oh man, I need to pay better attention. You’re telling me I could have had all of this without dying and getting summoned back from the dead?” Gabriel asked, hands trailing down the sides of Dean’s body, gripping his hips lightly and pulling him up slightly with a strong grasp so he was up on his knees before Gabriel who leaned back, licking along Dean’s chest, zoning in on one of his nipples. He lapped at it for a few moments then took the nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, tongue flicking lazily back and forth over it, while Dean tried to swallow a wanton moan. Gabriel pulled back, eying Dean with a narrowed gaze.

“Now, now, no need to be quiet. That’s part of the reason I brought you here,” Gabriel told him. “You can be as loud as I want.” Dean swallowed hard, gasping as he was suddenly on his back on the bed. He felt his back sticking to the sheets and groaned, trying to sit up, but Gabriel pinned him down with strong hands on his shoulders, kneeling over him, ducking down to lick and suck his way along the neglected side of Dean’s neck as his other hand tangled in his sticky hair, gripping tightly. Dean groaned as Gabriel pulled hard, tilting his head to the side.

Gabriel chuckled against Dean’s neck, teeth worrying his neck forcefully before his lips clamped down and he sucked hard. Dean couldn’t believe how turned on he was from just that. His hips lifted involuntarily towards the archangel who lowered one hand, pressing down hard on his hip. “I did not say you could move,” Gabriel told him in a sinister tone.

Dean watched him raise his hand and snap his fingers as he smirked down at Dean. Dean felt something wrap around his legs and wrists, pulling him tight, spreading him out on the bed far enough that he couldn’t move.

“No. No fucking way,” he hissed. Gabriel paid no mind, ducking down to suck around Dean’s neglected nipple. “Let me g-g-“ Dean was unable to finish as Gabriel bit down hard on his nipple and his hand grasped Dean’s dick through his jeans. Dean panted, wriggling as much as he could, eyes closed tightly as he was overwhelmed by the feelings running through him. Gabriel began to rub him lazily through the denim.

“Usually my offerings aren’t wearing anything,” Gabriel told him seriously, lifting his head to consider Dean’s blissed out expression as he opened his green eyes to stare at Gabriel. In a moment his pants had been willed away and Gabriel’s hand was wrapped around his hard cock. The feeling of skin on skin was nearly too much for the hunter. He whimpered. Gabriel leaned forward, nuzzling Dean’s cheek without a care to the sticky mess. He licked a couple of times along Dean’s jaw then smirked down at the wrecked expression on his face.

“That’s better,” Gabriel said. He suddenly pressed his lips to Dean’s, talented tongue diving in immediately. A weak battle for dominance ensued between the two for a moment though Gabriel had the slight advantage of his hand around Dean’s aching hard on. He pumped a few times and Dean went tense beneath him then relaxed, backing off slightly and letting Gabriel explore his mouth. He could taste the honey and this time it didn’t disgust him. It was delicious, heavenly even. He moaned under Gabriel’s ministrations and after a minute or so Gabriel’s hand started moving again. Dean pulled his head free, crying out at a particularly skillful twist of Gabriel’s hand.

“Why I thought you’d need help getting it up…” Gabriel murmured. “You react beautifully for me, Dean-o.” Dean shuddered at the praise, but tensed a moment later, rejecting his own reaction.

“You gonna hurry up and fuck me or just talk all night, angel?” he bit out, defensively.

“Nothing to be ashamed of Dean. I’ll make sure you don’t regret it,” Gabriel soothed the man, somehow understanding Dean’s embarrassment. He wasn’t used to handing over control. Most of his partners had been women and as a big guy, they expected him to take the lead… to give them pleasure. Not tonight. Tonight, he was going to be worshipped over and over and over again. Gabriel smirked, nipping at Dean’s skin as he lowered himself. He settled between Dean’s legs, looking up at Dean with a playful smirk.

“What are you doing?“ Dean panted, watching in confusion as Gabriel ran his hands through the honey along Dean’s abdomen. When he lifted his hand, honey dripping from three fingers, Dean’s face flushed.

“That’s disg-“ Dean didn’t get to finish the word as a honey-slicked finger began to prod around his hole. Dean winced, turning his head to the side, face burning bright red. Gabriel’s free hand ran gently up and down Dean’s right thigh as he worked around the rim, not pressing in. Gabriel’s hand stilled, eyes on Dean until he couldn’t pretend not to notice the gaze any longer. He looked at him begrudgingly. “What?”

“Angel remember? I need permission,” Gabriel told him with a dead serious expression.

Dean chuckled despite himself, relaxing slightly even in his uncomfortable position. “Can I bargain here?” Dean asked. Gabriel tilted his head to the side in interest. “Release me and you’ll get your yes.” Dean pulled at the ropes as if to make sure Gabriel knew what he meant. Gabriel snapped the fingers of his free hand and Dean felt the ropes fall away. He nodded to Gabriel and the man pressed his finger in, drawing a gasp from the trembling man.

Dean bent his knees, reaching down to grab hold of Gabriel’s unoccupied hand, which had settled back down onto his thigh. He gripped it tightly as Gabriel pressed his finger further, gently pumping it in and out. Gabriel pulled it completely back after a bit of that, lifting it to his mouth. He slid his honey-coated fingers into his mouth, eyes holding Dean’s viridian gaze as he coated them liberally with saliva before lowering them again. The first finger went in easily followed by a second which began to work him open as he pumped in and out. Dean gasped, feeling him graze along his prostate a couple times, never pressing down seriously.

“Gabriel,” he panted. “Fucking come on man.” Gabriel laughed, pressing the third in with the other two and starting to press head on into Dean’s prostate on their way in and out. Dean’s hips started to try to move along with Gabriel’s fingers, but Gabriel’s arm moved to press down on over his hips to keep him steady, hand still clasping Dean’s, which just moved with him.

“Fuck- ungh, dammit- ugh, Gabriel,” Dean gasped out, every thrust of Gabriel’s fingers wringing a new sound out of him.

Gabriel gave him absolutely no warning when he pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock balls deep into him. Dean’s eyes flew open, a pained shout leaving his lips. He gasped for air. He should have warned Gabriel this was this first time with another man. Fuck it hurt. It was too much, too big. Gabriel was still though, graciously still as Dean struggled with the pain. Two hands framed his face and his eyes fluttering open to gentle, golden ones staring down at him with concern.

“Dean?” he whispered. “I’m sorry Dean. Relax. Just relax for me.” One of Gabriel’s hands slid down Dean’s body, settling on his hip. His thumb ran soothing circles on Dean’s skin and Dean felt a familiar feeling sink into him, healing grace. Moments later the pain eased and all he felt was the fascinating fullness.

Gabriel moved his hips experimentally, brushing Dean’s prostate. Dean saw stars, lifting his hips against Gabriel’s to feel it again. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel’s golden gaze flash green. He didn’t have time to think about it though as thoughts of that were outweighed by the pleasure washing through him as Gabriel’s hard, thick member began to stroke along his inner walls, deliciously large and forceful.

Gabriel thrust hard and deep every time, staring greedily down at the now-writhing man, lifting his claimed hand to the bed next to his head, bracing himself with his other hand and pistoning his hips, driving his cock forcefully into Dean’s deliciously warm, willing body. Dean clawed at his back, trying to find purchase, trying to steady himself somehow as Gabriel fucked him hard. The mattress groaned under the force of Gabriel’s treatment of the man beneath him.

“Uh- Please – don’t stop – Gabe I – fuck- keep – just like th- ungh- please Gabe,” Dean gasped out with each thrust, Gabriel abusing his prostate in the most delicious way. Dean wrapped his legs around Gabriel’s waist, trying to bring him as deep as he could, but Gabriel was as deep as he could go. Gabriel lowered his lips, biting down on Dean shoulder, tongue lapping up the honey and sugar greedily, not losing his brutal pace for an instant.

When Dean came, his body clamped down around Gabriel, clenching him hard, Dean’s shout of exertion urging Loki on. Loki kept fucking him, ferocious and insatiable. His green eyes took in his offering, laying beneath him perfect and sated and everything Loki wanted and he would fuck him until he was fucking satisfied. Dean whimpered beneath him, hips trying to move with him, clenching around him still, weak but eager - eager to please him, satisfy him.

Loki released Dean’s hand and leaned back, taking hold of Dean’s hips and pulling Dean towards him hard as he thrust forward, letting out a feral growl. Dean gasped, soft moans and whimpers leaving his throat. With one final, borderline painful thrust, the Trickster God emptied himself into this perfect, beautiful sacrifice.

Gabriel dropped his head to Dean’s shoulder, sliding his arms under the other man’s shoulders and embracing him fiercely. “Fuck,” Dean gasped out. Gabriel didn’t even have the energy to make a witty comment about having just done that very thing. He was too exhausted, too relaxed.

“Gabriel, seriously… the honey,” Dean rasped out. Gabriel nuzzled his face into Dean’s neck, licking half-heartedly at it. Dean groaned in irritation and Gabriel chuckled breathlessly and willed the honey and sugar away with a thought. Dean let out a soft sigh and wrapped his arms around the small archangel who nipped at his neck gently.

“Told you I didn’t need your bullshit trickster magic,” Dean muttered. Gabriel moved quickly. Dean moaned wantonly as Gabriel slipped out of him, blinking up at the archangel in confusion as he hovered over him, brushing a hand through now-soft blonde hair gently once before he gripped it tightly.

“Bullshit huh?” Gabriel growled, eyes flashing green. Dean felt an unnatural tingling rush through him, wiping away his post-coital, relaxed state and replacing it with a low-burning heat. The unnatural feeling fell away and Dean stared up at Gabriel in shock.

“Did you just…?” Dean gasped out.

“Reset button buck-o. I have you all night and I promise you I will have you so many different ways, even your perverted mind will reel in shock,” Gabriel breathed hot and heavy against Dean’s lips. Dean licked along Gabriel’s lips, groaning softly and pressing up into them. Gabriel smirked wickedly at him.

Hours later Dean laid on his back, gasping for air. He was beyond exhausted. He couldn’t even think. There were flashes of white behind his eyes. Gabriel’s hand pressed to his forehead and he groaned. “Gabe, I can’t… I can’t,” he pleaded, weak and strung out. He hadn’t even recovered from this one. He’d never been so tired and the idea that Gabriel was going to press that reset button for the fifth time in barely two hours was almost scary. The last time he came, he had passed out for at least a minute. He was sure of it.

“Don’t worry Dean,” Gabriel purred. Dean wasn’t reassured. He thought he was still planning to hit that button. Dean squirmed away from Gabriel’s hand, but this time when Gabriel’s strange power washed through him it was different. It was soothing, almost like grace again.

Dean gasped a deep breath as if he were breathing it in, a drowning man finally breaching the surface of the murky depths after a vicious struggle. Gabriel’s soft chuckle filled his ears as the soothing feeling washed through him, relaxing overtaxed muscles, soothing some of the pain below though not all of it. Dean groaned softly at that. Gabriel still wanted him to feel it, to know he’d been claimed.

When Gabriel finished and his hand pulled back, Dean felt the very last bit of tension leave him. He was done. He’d fulfilled his obligation. His chest ached and he had to clench his fists to keep from reaching out for Gabriel. He knew better. He called him, brought him back from wherever Lucifer’s slaughter had sent him. He had to make his own decision now. Dean knew there was nothing he could tell the angel to affect that decision. He’d done his everything, put his own body out there just to bring him back to life and it had worked.

“Shhh,” Gabriel purred. Dean stiffened as the archangel’s hand ran through his hair in a soothing gesture. “Your thoughts are loud.” Dean cringed, rolling away.

“Stay out of my head,” he grumbled, wincing at the pain in his body. Gabriel’s hand rested on the center of his back, sending another wave of healing energy. “It’s fine. Leave it.”

“Don’t be such a dickhead,” Gabriel told him seriously. “Or I’ll fuck this attitude right out of you.”

Dean shuddered, turning more to try to get away from Gabriel’s healing touch. He didn’t want the pain to go away. He didn’t want everything to be erased like it never even happened. He rolled onto his stomach, but Gabriel followed him, laying half on top of him. His chest pressed warmly against Dean’s back, lips touching his neck lightly.

“I’m not going anywhere Dean-o,” he whispered. Dean shuddered again, tucking his face into the pillow beneath him. Gabriel kissed lightly along his neck. “I’m not leaving,” he repeated, continuing to press kisses along Dean’s skin. “I’ll fight with you, Dean. I am staying right here.” Gabriel felt Dean trembling beneath him and ran his hand over Dean’s sweat-slick back. It settled on the back of Dean’s neck, gripping tightly. Dean whimpered softly, a sound he would deny making along with a lot of other noises Gabriel had drawn out of him that night.

“**How am I supposed to believe that?**” the thought was so loud it practically slapped Gabriel across the face. He stared at Dean for a moment or rather the back of his head as Dean had turned his face away. Gabriel sighed, lifting Dean’s arm and slipping underneath it. Dean braced himself on that hand on the other side of Gabriel as the other man moved, looking down at him in surprise. Once Gabriel was firmly under Dean, chest to chest, the archangel wrapped an arm around Dean’s waist and pulled him down. The weight was nothing to the powerful being.

“I can’t make you believe it, but I swear to you I will not leave you,” Gabriel whispered in Dean’s ear. Dean turned his head slightly towards him and the Archangel kissed him. Unlike earlier, it wasn’t hard and bruising or frantic and needy. It was gentle and loving. Dean barely responded, not sure what was happening. Gabriel slid his tongue into Dean’s mouth, mapping every groove as he stroked Dean’s hair soothingly.

Dean pulled away from the kiss with a soft sound that sounded almost broken. He wrapped his arms fiercely around Gabriel and tucked his face against the angel’s shoulder. The righteous man was worn down, exhausted, and damn-near broken. Gabriel could see that, could feel that, but he’d never felt such a powerful urge to take care of a distressed human. This one though… If any human deserved Gabriel’s power and protection, his full and terrible might, it was Dean Winchester.

When Dean had control of his voice, he spoke, “I thought… we thought he’d have to say ‘yes’ - that he’d have to take on Lucifer and drag him into the cage with him… your plan with the rings,” Dean choked out, Gabriel surprised he didn’t wait until the tears had passed though perhaps that was a good thing… letting Gabriel hear them, know they were there. It showed a measure of trust, as fragile as it might be. Gabriel’s hand in Dean’s hair stilled and he leaned towards him, kissing his head gently.

“We’ll figure it out, Dean. Go to sleep,” Gabriel whispered.

“I don’t want to sleep,” Dean said, tightening his grasp on Gabriel as if that would stop him from leaving if he wanted. Gabriel sighed as Dean’s thoughts echoed what he was saying nonverbally. He was afraid that the minute he fell asleep, Gabriel was gone.

“You just went five rounds with… mostly… a pagan god,” Gabriel murmured. “He was not gentle with you. You need to rest.”

“‘He’,” Dean echoed, confused.

“You don’t think that was all me, do you?” Gabriel asked, chuckling. “I’m a bit less…” Gabriel paused. “Well, I won’t say I won’t do it now, knowing how much you enjoyed it, but I would probably have spent our first night hurting you a little less,” Gabriel admitted. Dean groaned, shivering. Gabriel smiled fondly.

“How do I know when it’s you or him?” Dean asked.

“Sometimes you won’t, but I have been told that his eyes are usually green,” Gabriel supplied.

“What if I only want you to fuck me?” Dean asked.

“Do you?” Gabriel asked, honestly curious.

“I don’t know. Doesn’t it bother you?” Dean huffed.

“Not particularly. I still feel everything. It’s just that the choices aren’t exactly mine. They’re typically amusing though. He sees different things in lovers. That’s all,” Gabriel said. Dean snorted out a laugh and Gabriel rolled them so that he had Dean’s back to the bed, one hand on his right hip, the other pinning his hands to the bed over his head. Dean gasped in surprise. His face burned bright red.

“You laughing at me, Winchester?” Gabriel asked, pausing and… listening. Dean looked down at his naked chest rather than meet his eyes. “Because I said lovers really? What are you twelve?”

“Get out of my head,” Dean hissed, blush spreading to his ears. He struggled against Gabriel’s hold quite impressively though Gabriel only allowed a little give and that was only to keep him from fully freaking out. Gabriel had become familiar over the last few hours with how Dean reacted to absolute restraint. Loki had had to quickly adjust more than once at Dean’s near-panicked thoughts when he used his full strength to hold him down.

“How could this ever work if I do that? You’re so emotionally-constipated I’d never understand what’s going on in there,” Gabriel murmured, lowering his head next to Dean’s and nibbling lightly on his ear.

“Fu-uck,” Dean rasped out in a deep, drawn-out groan.

“Happy to oblige, Dean-o,” Gabriel growled. Dean pulled back, pressing his head back into the mattress and turning it towards Gabriel. Gabriel went to kiss him, but Dean placed a hand on his chest staring at him intently. Gabriel - surprised by the movement - pulled back slightly. Dean’s eyes were shifting back and forth between his eyes.

“It’s me,” Gabriel said, grinning down at him. Dean didn’t relax though. Gabriel’s smile faded, his eyes flashing green which caused Dean to recoil slightly, but a moment later he was back, gentle golden gaze taking Dean in. “He is me too, Dean. You were a sacrifice to him remember? He’s the reason we’re back.” Dean turned his head to the side, but Gabriel released his hip and took hold of his chin, turning him back to look him in the eye.

“Dude I get it,” Dean grumbled. “We summon him, he fucks me, and you get to be alive to help us. It’s a good deal. The end. Fucking got it.” Gabriel looked as if he’d been struck. He released Dean’s hands and he drew back sharply, turning and sitting on the other side of the bed. He ran his hands through his hair, huffing out a breath.

“You’re going to be the death of me Winchester… again. Why does everything that comes out of your mouth conflict with what’s inside you?” Gabriel huffed.

“Get out-“

“Of your head? I’M NOT IN YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT. I can feel your -“ Gabriel sighed, pressing his hand to his chest. Dean caught the profile of his pained expression and sat up himself, sliding back against the headboard and crossing his arms defensively.

“What?” Dean muttered.

“Your soul. I can feel your soul Dean,” Gabriel sighed. He glanced back at the man who was looking down with a lost expression.

“I -“ Dean quieted, shaking his head. He couldn’t have this conversation. Not with Gabriel, not with anyone in fact. “Just - can we get some sleep?” he asked, staring at the opposite wall.

“Go to sleep Dean,” Gabriel muttered. Dean looked at his back, feeling like shit. He was here. Gabriel was right here in front of him. After everything they’d done, everything HE had done to get Gabriel back, the months trying to deal with the fact that he had done what he did, saved them when there was nothing that made him do it.

Dean swallowed hard, feeling more like an idiot than he had in a really long time as he sat forward. He slid across the bed slightly and reached out a hand. Gabriel flinched when he touched his shoulder. “It’ll take me a minute. I’ve never… I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You’ve never what?” Gabriel asked stiffly. Dean sighed, retracting his hand.

“Forget it,” Dean huffed tiredly. He shifted in the bed, laying down on his side, facing away from Gabriel. A few minutes later he felt Gabriel move. He stiffened as arms wrapped around him tightly and Gabriel sidled up behind him.

“This a homophobia thing, Dean Winchester?” Gabriel asked. Dean snorted.

“Go to hell,” Dean grunted, irritated.

“I should have reigned him in better. I didn’t realize it would be your first time with a male body,” Gabriel said. “Well, not until I was balls-deep inside you.” Dean’s face burned with embarrassment because he knew then that Gabriel had been inside his head in that moment which meant that he’d heard other thoughts throughout, thoughts Dean knew he shouldn’t have been thinking.

“Can you reign him in now?” Dean asked, voice rough with want.

“Maybe,” Gabriel said slowly, relaxing his grip on the man as Dean turned towards him. The hunter drew a deep breath, staring at Gabriel’s lips for a few quiet moments. “Yes,” Gabriel corrected. Dean immediately kissed him, lifting his hand to tentatively touch his cheek. Gabriel returned the kiss carefully, not trying to take over.

Dean slid his hand into Gabriel’s hair and gripped lightly, rolling him over onto his back. Gabriel chuckled and Dean found himself smiling despite himself for just a moment before refocusing on kissing the archangel. Dean ran his hand down Gabriel’s body until he was able to grasp his cock for the first time, Gabriel’s groan shooting straight through him. He released Gabriel’s lips and pressed his forehead to his collarbone.

He slowly began to stroke him, turning his face into Gabriel’s neck. He kissed and sucked at the sensitive skin, soaking in the soft sounds Gabriel made as he stroked him. “Lube,” he whispered into Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel laughed breathlessly and suddenly Dean’s hand moved easier along the angel’s thick shaft, the way slicked by some angel mojo’d lube.

Dean licked and sucked at Gabriel’s neck, unable to stop himself from rutting gently against Gabriel’s hip. The archangel took Dean’s dick in hand. Dean’s hand stopped and he gasped.

“Don’t stop, Dean,” Gabriel whispered and the note was almost pleading. Dean quickly resumed his ministrations, the sound of his ragged breaths joining Gabriel’s. It was almost unfair how good he was at this, at everything he’d done so far. Dean had always considered himself a bit of an expert with sex, but the things Gabriel - or Loki - could do blew his fucking mind. His brain ran through some of those things and he pressed his forehead tighter against Gabriel’s sweat-slicked chest.

“Ugh, Dean stop thinking -“ Gabriel choked out, his thrusting frantically up into Dean’s hand. Dean frowned in confusion for a moment then grinned wickedly, realizing what that meant. Gabriel was in his head. He drew forward a memory of the archangel turning him over, fucking into him from behind, how good it felt. He remembered Gabriel grabbing his hips tightly, the way the fingers dug in with certainly bruising force. Gabriel’s groans were music to Dean’s ears and he kept going.

He had some very fresh, very powerful memories to pull from and knowing that Gabriel was inside his head was almost more exciting than he could stand. The next one that came forward surprised him though. He remembered Gabriel’s wet, skilled tongue thrusting deep into his asshole, the way it felt, the confusion and shame he felt with how good it was. That shame seemed to be even more of a turn on for Gabriel than anything else and his hips stuttered before he let out a strangled groan, releasing right away. Dean kept stroking him slowly even as Gabriel’s hand stilled on him.

Dean half-collapsed against Gabriel, reaching down and taking hold of Gabriel’s slack hand, gripping it tightly. He wrapped an arm over Gabriel, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes lightly. Gabriel didn’t make a move to try to finish Dean off which assured Dean that the other man was still inside his head, that he could tell that Dean didn’t want it.

“Thank you, Dean,” Gabriel said softly into Dean’s hair. Dean didn’t respond, but it wasn’t as if he really needed to do so. He had needed some kind of control back, some control over the situation, control with Gabriel. The archangel had allowed that. In that moment, Dean was safe. His brother was safer than perhaps ever before. Maybe everything could be okay now. Still, the idea of Gabriel going anywhere near Lucifer again made his stomach turn and his blood boil, but he had a feeling Loki would do a better job protecting his other half this time.

“Don’t underestimate me, Dean-o. You dragged me back using Loki, but you did bring back an Archangel,” Gabriel told him. Dean tightened his grip around Gabriel, lifting one of his legs over Gabriel’s as if wrapping himself around the other male would protect him from the world. Gabriel only smiled in response, running a hand up and down Dean’s thigh soothingly.

“Don’t pet me like I’m a labrador,” Dean grumbled. Gabriel chuckled, but didn’t stop stroking Dean gently. The tired human was already drifting off. Dean fought to stay awake, but it was a losing battle. He was exhausted and sore and … safe. He had hardly slept in days, worried about this night, worried about what would happen if it didn’t work and how he would protect his brother and what- Dean’s thoughts trailed off as something strange started to press at his side. He shifted uncomfortably.

“What is that? What are you doing?” Dean demanded, startled and defensive. It was soft and warm and when he looked back he saw absolutely nothing.

“They are my wings, Dean Winchester… now go to sleep,” Gabriel huffed and - irritated as Dean’s brain started to gear back up and whirl through a million things he didn’t have the energy to think about - he placed two fingers to Dean’s forehead and the man slumped in his arms.

Gabriel flexed his wings, experimentally. He hadn’t allowed them on this plane in so long that it felt nice to let lose. They weren’t visible, but Loki didn’t like them much so he typically kept it to the minimum. He felt Loki pulling at the edges of his consciousness and smiled, letting that side of himself forward. They’d been together so long that they weren’t so much two different beings as two sides of a coin. Loki let out a contented sigh as he turned to face Dean, pressing his face against the crook of his shoulder and neck, breathing deeply… scenting the human in a way only he would.

“Quite the catch huh?” Gabriel muttered aloud. He could feel the telling warmth rising inside Loki. He wanted to taste him again, but Loki reigned himself in. He was a Trickster God yes, but he wasn’t some kind of animal. He liked Dean a great deal, had been screaming at Gabriel since the first time Dean tricked him. Gabriel smiled at the memory. Of course that’s all it would take for Loki to lose his shit for a human, a trick that ended in a sharp wooden object stabbed through his idiot heart. Gabriel had to admit though… he really, really liked this human too.

Gabriel considered the one in a trillion chance that he was here, with this human - the righteous man - in his arms… belonging to him. A low growl left his throat and Loki backed off, clearly amused and anticipating what was coming.

Gabriel reached over his shoulder, pressing into his most accessible oil glands with a soft hiss of pleasure. He shuddered, closing his eyes and gathering the oil. He brought the oil back in front of him and pressed his fingers along Dean’s pulse point, gently rubbing it in there then trailing it along the side of his neck and over his shoulder.

Gabriel gathered more and spent twice as much time rubbing it into the handprint on Dean’s arm, determined to get the smell of Castiel off of him. “Mine,” Gabriel thought over and over. He rubbed his oil into Dean’s chest and side, the man grumbling in protest every once in a while when the movements jostled him towards near-consciousness, but otherwise remaining pliant in Gabriel’s grasp.

Once Gabriel had satisfactorily marked his territory, Loki surged forward. He didn’t need to sleep, but Loki surely enjoyed it especially when wrapped up by another warm, strong body. He willed away the physical - though still not visible - manifestation of Gabriel’s wings and turned his back to Dean, pulling those strong arms around him and pressing himself back flush to him.

“Do we get to keep this one? You never let me keep them.” Gabriel felt his mouth say before he even registered Loki trying to tell him something. Gabriel’s chest swelled at that. He didn’t even need to respond. Loki knew the answer. They needed to figure out a way to survive this damned apocalypse because Gabriel didn’t intend to let Dean Winchester go anytime soon.

Hours later, Dean woke feeling groggy, blinking around sluggishly. He was in his old bed at Bobby’s, the scent of dust and whisky filling his nose and confirming the fact. Confusion shot through him, but he wasn’t sure why. Where else would he be? He pushed himself up and a slight pain along with a sweet, somehow-familiar scent brought everything flooding back.

In true Dean style he pressed back all the pain, disappointment and what he’d never admit to be heartbreak, covering it up with an unhealthy dose of anger and  
frustration. Gabriel had lied. Of course he had. Why would he want to stay with them? Dean was the captain of a sinking ship after all, one being sunk by Gabriel’s very own brothers.

Still, the trickster lied to him. Dean felt a bit nauseous, but forced it back. He sat up all the way and leaned over himself, chest aching more than the rest of him. No matter how much fury he tried to conjure, he found sadness overpowering it all. “Leave for ten seconds and you turn into a total drama queen,” a voice said behind him.

Dean stood, turning in the same motion to glare at the shorter being, his brain not catching up with the words. “You fucking lied.”

“I suppose I did,” Gabriel agreed, amused. His eyes flickered down the center of Dean’s chest with a mischievous smile before returning to the blazing fire in his eyes.

“If that’s what you’re here to do, you may as well move along asshole. Sam and I can do this without you,” Dean said, the spiteful words leaving his lips before rational thinking told him they were untrue.

“Hn,” Gabriel sneered, sidling around the bed while Dean took a step back, lowering on instinct into a defensive stance as if he had a chance against the powerful being in front of him.

“Sorry kid, no dice. I may be a trickster, but I keep my word. I’m not going anywhere,” Gabriel said. Dean stiffened a bit further as Gabriel reached out to touch him, gentle hand resting on his cheek. The human’s hand shot up to grab hold of Gabriel’s wrist. His own heartbeat was roaring in his ears as the anger abated, the touch of Gabriel’s hand grounding, reminding him that he was here. He may have left, but he was here and Dean needed that. He needed the stupid archangel.

Gabriel’s hand slipped behind his neck and pulled him down slightly to slot their lips together. It was a gentle, unhurried kiss. There was emotion behind it, Dean thought, enough to make his head spin. His nose filled with the scent he’d vaguely recognized before and he realized that he’d been smelling Gabriel. Something sharp and powerful pulled in his chest, but instead of jerk away at the feeling, Dean followed his instinct and pressed himself tightly against Gabriel, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him slightly as he intensified the kiss. He mapped the inside of Gabriel’s mouth, surprised the archangel was letting him have so much control. It was a heady feeling.

There was a voice out in the hallway and Dean practically jumped away from Gabriel who seemed rather amused at Dean’s embarrassment especially since everyone in this house was well aware of what Dean had had to do the night before to satisfy his contract with Loki. Dean said nothing though. He looked down at his clothes, noting that Loki had dressed him in blue sleep pants with little Avenger’s-style Loki cartoons all along them every few inches.

“You’re an idiot,” Dean muttered, going to his dresser. He quickly pulled out a pair of jeans. Ignoring Gabriel’s low whistle as he dropped the pajama pants, he jerked on the jeans.

“Dean?” his brother’s voice came barely-muffled from the other side of the door.

“Hang on,” Dean grumbled, snatching a shirt, which instantly turned into a light blue with a large Loki - again the Avenger’s version - cartoon on the front. “Come on man!” Dean snapped angrily as his favorite band tee was transformed into a 5-year-old kid’s cartoon superhero shirt. Gabriel laughed loudly and Dean’s eyes narrowed as his brother threw the door open at the sound.

Dean saw the flash of silver, the flash of an angel blade and moved by instinct, stepping between his brother and the archangel, a fierce anger in his gaze. Gabriel’s next laugh was drowned out by the sound of Dean’s blood rushing in his ears and he stared down his brother.

Dean couldn’t remember ever feeling such anger for his brother, green eyes boring mercilessly into Sam’s surprised hazel gaze. “Put it away,” he ordered, gruffly. Something in his chest was flaring, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. He was ready to fight him, to fight his own brother. It wouldn’t be the first time after all, but to fight him over Gabriel… that was strange.

Sam read something into the lethality of Dean’s gaze and he didn’t simply tuck the blade away, he dropped it on the floor between them, kicking it over to his brother who quickly retrieved it, turning and stalking to the dresser from which he had grabbed his shirt. He tossed the blade in and grabbed a different shirt. This time, he was happy to note that Gabriel didn’t mess with it.

“Dean,” Sam said softly, cautiously. He eyed his brother as if he were some kind of wild animal, ready to snap at any moment. “You’re alright?”

“I’m good,” Dean said, glancing at Gabriel for a moment then at his brother, the stranger reaction clearing slightly. He understood Sam’s tone, his hesitation. “What, dude? You’re not going to stab our best chance at stopping the world from imploding, alright?” Sam nodded slowly, hesitantly. Gabriel was watching Dean with no small amount of amusement, which Dean found incredibly irritating.

“You’re making me breakfast,” he said shortly as he walked past Gabriel to the door. Gabriel followed with a wink towards the absolutely confused Sam.

“I daresay you’ve earned a little something,” Gabriel told him. Dean threw him a nasty scowl over his shoulder. The trickster God wasn’t bothered by it though. His eyes were too busy enjoying the way the jeans grabbed that perfect ass of his and the slight hitch to his step that gave away the activities of the night before though only to the trained eye of course.

“None of that snapping bullshit either. I know you can cook,” Dean grumbled.

Gabriel happily skipped his way down the stairs, enjoying the heavy reality around him. It was real… all of it. He was on Earth, a solid and comprehensible plane of existence and the man before him was his. Dean may not know it yet, but he was. The frenzy in his chest earlier when he’d perceived a threat to Gabriel - the way he rubbed the side of his neck breathing in deeply and relaxing at the scent of what he didn’t know was Gabriel’s wing oil. Dean had mixed Trickster and Angel magic. He’d bound them without meaning to do so and Gabriel had played right into it by marking him the night before, by taking the body he’d offered so readily.

As Gabriel entered the kitchen, Dean broke off to go speak with Bobby whose gruff voice sounded disapproving and incredulous whatever he was saying. Dean however didn’t have much to say… just that Gabriel was with them now which would have been obvious by the fact that he was whistling happily as he set about making breakfast for the house full of hungry hunters.

Gabriel was in fact a great chef. He’d spent a good deal of time in France in the 1980s, studying with some of the greatest chefs of the time. Before that, he’d studied in countless civilizations. Still, he didn’t want to shock the pallets of these Winchesters quite yet and whipped up a greasy batch of cheesy eggs, seasoned breakfast potatoes, and thick-sliced bacon. He’d also piled up a huge stack of homemade pancakes, lathered generously with butter. He could heal the arterial damage from Dean later on he was sure, provided they survive this apocalypse.

Dean didn’t say anything when the food was placed in front of him, digging in right away. The angel inside Gabriel preened at being able to provide for his mate… The word caused Gabriel pause. He hadn’t thought it previously, but no truer word could be spoken. Dean Winchester was his true mate. The damaged soul that was housed in a body destined for occupation by his brother Michael, was the other half to his damaged grace. Wasn’t that some crazy shit? He stepped aside as Sam sat down beside his brother, watching Dean devour the food, both he and Bobby cautious of the food and wary of Gabriel. Eventually, their hunger won out and they dug in.

“How did you know I could cook?” Gabriel asked, amused as he leaned against the counter, watching the three of them.

“Expect me to believe you lived thousands of years on earth with an unhealthy obsession for food and you never learned to cook?” Dean asked. Gabriel quirked his head to the side then nodded. That did make sense after all. He looked up sharply as Dean’s fork fell from his hand, clattering to his plate then down onto the floor below. Dean’s hand moved to press against his sternum and he bent over himself with a groan of pain.

“What the hell did you do to him?” Sam demanded instantly, moving to block Gabriel as he went to Dean’s side. Gabriel barely held back from breaking the man’s wrist as he grabbed the archangel’s shirt, instead shoving him just hard enough that he sprawled out on the ground. A moment later a pistol was pointed at his head, but Dean had thrown himself into Gabriel, tackling him to the ground and covering his body with his own.

“Back off!” Dean growled angrily. Gabriel was actually a little surprised that the anger was not directed at him. Dean held him down tightly, but only to keep himself between the shotgun and Gabriel.

“Don’t ever put yourself between me and a gun, Dean!” Gabriel snapped. “It’s not like it can hut me, but it could kill-“ Dean struggled to push Gabriel back down as he went to sit up. Gabriel allowed it, exasperated by the human’s actions and knowing Bobby wouldn’t actually shoot his pseudo-son.

“It has bullets forged from an angel blade,” Dean told him. Gabriel blinked in surprise, anger sinking into his gut at the very idea that they would dare create such a weapon. “Bobby, put the damn gun away,” Dean said before wincing again and falling forward into Gabriel’s arms, pressing his forehead to his collarbone. Gabriel sat up, turning and placing a hand on Dean’s chest. His soul was straining against its physical bonds, pulling towards Gabriel. He sighed heavily.

Human/Angel bonds were impossible. They were forbidden and Angels were infamous for following the rule of law. They weren’t allowed to bind themselves to the human race. As such, it was well known what would happen when a soul became intertwined with an Angel’s grace… when that grace made a mark on that soul. It usually took longer but the human soul would rip itself free of the human body in order to join with the grace.

“What’s happening to him?” Sam demanded, frantically.

“His soul is trying to abandon his body,” Gabriel said, brow pinched in concentration. One of his arms was wrapped around Dean’s shoulders, cradling him towards him even as Dean’s eyes went unfocused and lost. The man continued to whimper and gasp at the pain. He pressed his hand to Dean’s chest, force-feeding him grace in massive amounts.

“What? Why?” Sam snapped. Gabriel didn’t respond. It was none of Sam’s business. This was between him and Dean.  
“Because you partially bonded with him,” Bobby suddenly said.  
“I didn’t do anything. You idiots are the ones who let him pray to me while summoning Loki. Do you have any idea how stupid that was?”

“Partially? So is this happening because you sort of bonded with him or because you haven’t finished it?” Sam demanded.

Gabriel snapped his fingers, taking Dean away from the two. He couldn’t think with all that yammering. He continued to soothe Dean’s soul for a few minutes with hefty amounts of grace. When Dean finally settled, Gabriel let out a breath, looking down at his pale face, sleep uneasily holding the eldest Winchester boy.

What may have been either minutes or hours later, Dean’s eyes blinked open and he stared up at Gabriel in confusion. “What was that?”

“Your soul is trying to detach from you and become a part of me,” Gabriel explained in as academic a tone as he could muster.

“What?” Dean muttered, confused.

“When you pulled me from wherever it was, it wasn’t just from the spell - the summoning. Your soul reached out and grabbed hold of me - my grace. That, combined with the summoning is what brought me back.”

“So?”

“So, when a human soul grabs hold of an Angel’s grace… it leaves an impression. If you weren’t - you wouldn’t have been able to grab me like that if it weren’t meant to be that way, your soul with my grace,” Gabriel said softly.

“So, I bring you back and the cost for that is losing my soul… again,” Dean muttered. He struggled to sit up, but the frenzy of his soul dancing around in his body, trying to pull free had left him utterly exhausted. Gabriel however, seemed to understand and helped him to sit up, propping one leg up behind him to allow Dean to lean against it, the other sliding underneath Dean’s bent legs stretched out in front of him. He kept one hand on the middle of Dean’s back, a steady pulse of Grace feeding into his system.

“You’re not losing your soul. I- at least I don’t want you to lose it, but to keep it where it is, you’ll have to agree to something,” Gabriel said.

“Oh, a deal, big friggin surprise I have to make a deal to get out of this,” Dean grumbled, darkly. “Sounds right up your alley.”

“It’s not a fucking deal,” Gabriel growled. “You have to agree because I won’t do it to you against your will, but if you don’t do it, your own soul will abandon you.”

“Why?” Dean growled.

“Because it wants to be with me!” Gabriel all-but shouted. Dean went silent. The echoing quiet stretched out between them for a few minutes before Gabriel collected himself and spoke again. “It may have always wanted that, but as soon as it took hold of my grace, it became very aware of that fact and will not stop until we are together.”

There was a clear warning in Gabriel’s tone. He’d seen angels die from trying to bond another grace before. It had seemed funny to him at the time, but there was nothing funny about this. As he stared into those verdant eyes, he was certain that there would be nothing worse than this perfect man being torn to pieces by his own righteous soul.

“What do I have to do?”

“You have to let me bond with you,” Gabriel breathed. “I’ve already covered you in my scent and taken your body as my own.” Dean winced at the phrasing and blushed deeply. “Now, I must claim your soul or I guarantee it will not rest.”

“What will that do?”

“I don’t know. When Angels bond with other Angels it is different pair to pair. A new layer of understanding exists, the ability to feel the other’s physical state if in a vessel, to find the other wherever they are, an exchange of special abilities to a point. No Angel has ever bonded with a human, just partial bonds like you have with Castiel… with me now,” Gabriel explained. Dean grunted in pain and Gabriel lifted his free hand to press it back against Dean’s chest, sending Grace in through his back and chest now, trying to contain the restless energy within him.

“How long do I have?” 

“No idea,” Gabriel choked out, his grace trembling with distress, causing it to bleed over into his countenance. Dean stared up at those anxious eyes and swallowed hard, nodding to him.

“How do we do it?” Dean asked. Gabriel visibly relaxed. He dumped a searing, powerful amount of grace into Dean, preparing him for a few minutes without the steady flow. They were both completely naked again with a thought, Gabriel turning him on the bed in order to hover over him. Gabriel allowed his wings to come forth again, this time visible in all their glory. Dean gasped in shock, staring up at them. They were raised and puffed out in a dominant display, protective as he loomed over his potential mate.

“How long does this bonding thing last?” Dean asked. Gabriel glared at him.

“Got plans for a beautiful wife, two kids, and a white picket fence, Dean-o?” he demanded, anger causing a tremor in his tone.

“It’s just a question.”

“You are mine. You will be mine… forever,” Gabriel bit out as he reached between them, sliding two magically-slicked fingers into Dean’s puckered hole without warning. Dean cried out in surprise, arching his hips at the sensation.

“Is this seriously how-“ Dean was cut off by his own cry of pain as a third finger shoved in and twisted, finding his prostate expertly. Dean panted as Gabriel massaged it intently. He grabbed hold of the back of Gabriel’s neck, not to pull him in or push him away, but to steady himself as pleasure shot through him, taking over his brain and leaving him lost.

By the time Gabriel pressed the head of his cock to Dean’s ass, Dean was more than ready. “Please, fill m-“ Dean cut himself off embarrassed but he didn’t stay silent “Put it in,” he practically begged. Gabriel was more than happy to oblige, sliding slowly into Dean’s body as the hunter gasped for air, lifting his hips with Gabriel’s as he began to set a steady, patient rhythm.

Dean felt his chest start to ache again, but Gabriel didn’t drown him in grace again. Dean lifted the hand that was clutching frantically at the sheets to grip Gabriel’s ass, pulling him into him forcefully, shouting with pleasure at every stroke of Gabriel’s delicious cock along his inner walls. He used his hand on Gabriel’s neck to leverage himself upwards rather than pull the archangel down, pressing his chest as close to Gabriel’s as possible, this seeming to ease some of the aching.

“Gabriel…” Dean panted. “Oh-ugh- I can’t - it’s - G-“ Dean was getting worked closer and closer to the edge, but as he drew close, Gabriel slowed down, lowering his head to Dean’s shoulder and sliding in at a pace that made Dean groan with frustration. “No, please keep going… please.” The aching in his chest grew worse and he cringed, letting go of Gabriel’s ass to press his hand to his own chest, whimpering at the pain. Gabriel didn’t speed up though. He lowered his chest to Dean’s, pulling his hand free and gently rocking his hips into him.

Gabriel inched out of Dean until only the tip remained in Dean’s body. Dean blinked blearily up at the ceiling, Gabriel’s face moving to hover over him. He whispered a few words in some language Dean had never heard, but knew somehow was Enochian. An instant later he plunged himself into Dean. Suddenly a flood of grace washed into from every single centimeter where they were connected. It filled him from head to toe, every cell soaking in the grace as Dean’s body trembled with the most powerful orgasm he’d ever experienced.

The man shuddered, wrapping his arms tightly around the archangel who rested against his chest, breathing heavily. Dean felt his grace, felt it deep in him, all around him… running through every fiber of his being. He felt… safe… at home in his own skin for the first time in his life. He could feel Gabriel too… his joy and completion.

“Thank you,” Dean said, clawing at Gabriel’s back and pressing himself as closely as he could to the angel whose skin vibrated with power. “Thank you,” he breathed, the words themselves a prayer upon his lips.

“Careful kiddo. You’re waking Loki,” Gabriel chuckled fondly. Dean felt the actual echo of his amusement ripple inside him, bringing a smile to his own lips. “Yup. Get used to laughing a whole lot more. I’m much more easily amused than you.”

Dean pressed his lips to Gabriel’s collarbone, humming softly as Gabriel began to rub his hands along his skin, the smooth glide of a foreign substance was accompanied by a surge of possessiveness from the angel. “What are you doing?” Dean asked curiously, knowing he was doing something.

“Rubbing my wing oil into your skin,” Gabriel replied completely without shame.

“You’re… scent marking me?” Dean asked, wrinkling his nose even as a wave of heat rushed through him. It was hot and he was about to find out there were few kinks he’d be able to hide from the mischievous archangel in the future.

“Oh yes and you kind of like it,” Gabriel teased lightly. “Want to do it yourself?” he asked, taking Dean’s hand and guiding it carefully to one of his glands. He lowered his head to Dean’s shoulder to hide the jolt of pleasure as Dean pressed lightly where his fingers had been placed.

“I can’t - I can’t see them Gabe,” he whispered gently. Gabriel smiled and in a moment his wings were fully visible. Dean leaned forward, looking down at the place where his fingers were pressed. He pressed more firmly and Gabriel’s body jerked in response. He bit down on Dean’s shoulder, muffling a groan, but didn’t draw away.

“And you like that THAT, don’t you?” Dean asked, drawing his hand back and lowering it to his chest, rubbing firmly. Gabriel’s eyes followed his hand until he went to collect more. When Dean leaned back, looking at Gabriel, he rubbed the oil into Gabriel’s chest instead, ignoring his complaint and leaning forward to lick eagerly at the oil along his lover’s skin. Gabriel gasped, then groaned aloud.

“Dean,” he grunted. Dean sucked harder and harder, teeth worrying the skin between them. He took in the oil and the taste of Gabriel’s skin greedily sucking and biting and leaving marks all over Gabriel’s chest.

After a while, Dean leaned back, smiling down at Gabriel’s chest, his masterpiece. Satisfied, he rested his head on Gabriel’s shoulder and closed his eyes. “So what now?”

“We spend the next twenty-four hours fucking like animals and then we come up with a new plan for this apocalypse,” Gabriel replied. Dean nodded, liking the plan very much. “You going to be weird if Loki comes out to play, Dean-o?”

“No,” Dean murmured. “He’s part of you. I can feel that now. I can feel him… you… everything. I want it… all of it.” Dean’s chin was grabbed in a firm grip and his head was forced back so that he could look at Gabriel… Loki he saw when the green eyes stared back at him.

“And you will have it,” Loki told him. Dean stared back at him, relaxing fully in a way he hadn’t in years. Everything was going to be okay. Not even Michael and Lucifer could stop them now.


End file.
